TMNT Series of OneShots
by Shayminlittle
Summary: Just a series of mainly fluffy OneShots of My OCs and occasional requests. This is used as a break for my warrior fanifictions. Takes place in the 2012-2013 TMNT Rated T just in case
1. Midnight Scare

**Shay- Bet you didn't expect this! ...Well, maybe you would...I been watching a lot of TMNT 2012-2013 lately, and I have made a bunch of OCs for them. So enjoy a bunch of different OneShots most will be probably really fluffy (Hopefully) and ranges will vary and not all are about romance, but are still pretty fluffy and stuff. Just something lighthearted (Mostly) and to give me something to do since I have no inspiration for my current Warrior stories.**

**Raph- Stop Blabbing and let's get these one-shots done already!**

**Serena- Someone's grouchy! ...I like it..**

**Raph- Okay Shay, uhh...I'm gonna go fight some foot soldiers, see ya!**

**Shay- ...Well, anyways most of these one-shots are about my Ocs and stuff, but if I start to run low on ideas or if someone requests nicely in the reviews, I could make a one-shot for your OC! Just tell me a few certain things about what you want in the one-shot and such!**

**Name- Of the OC(s) or whatever  
****Turtle(s)- What turtle or turtles are gonna be mainly part of the one-shot  
****personality Something so I can try to keep your OC in character  
****Scenario****- Anything certain you want to happen or a certain scene?**

**You can also can chose a little scenario with one of my Oc's and any turtle of your choice! Here is a list of my OCs and their ages Oldest to youngest and a little bit of facts that could possibly help about them.**

******Kady- 16 years old  
**_******Shredder's actual real daughter, total brat and has a nasty temper, gets in lots of battle with Karai that used to be stopped by Kailee. Thinks highly of herself, but is not a very skilled fighter as she wasn't trained much.**_

******Serena- 15 years old  
**_******Hates getting messy, is disgusted by bugs but isn't afraid of them. has a habit of saying things she doesn't mean. Likes Raph. Only reason she is allies with the turtles is because of Raph.**_

**Kailee- 14 years old  
**_**Used to be one of Shredder's assassins, was also considered a daughter. Highly sensitive of others emotions even though she hides her own. Only one who can get past her hidden barrier is Mikey, who she kind of likes**_

**Cerelle- 14 years old  
**_**Basically a complete stalker to the turtles, especially Leo who she shows obvious signs of affection to. Has a habit of taking snapshots of a lot of things and always has a camera with her around her neck. Mainly stays in the sidelines and doesn't get involved in the fights as much. Gets half-mutated into a cat (Neko style)**_

**Mimi- 13-14 years old (Turns 14 sometime later in a fanmade series Oc Centric)  
**_**A slightly ditsy girl, she self consciously learns things without even trying to (Olive style). Used to live in the country but moved to New York when she heard an old friend(Serena) now lived there. Secretly likes Donnie. Refuses to allie with the turtles **_**_completely_**

**Angel- 10 years old  
_Blind girl who is more than meets the eye. Befriends the turtles but isn't seen much, not a lot is known (Newest OC of mine)_  
**

**Cleo- 4 years old  
_Serena's baby sister. Raph has grown attached to the kid even though he refuses to show it to his brothers. She is also not seen often_  
**

**Shay- Hopefully it's an easy format to follow, let's get the first one shot going! Oh yeah, I'm experimenting with Point of views by the way.  
**

_**Unknown POV**_

I closed my eyes, hugging my pillow tight, great. I don't even know what I was thinking that if I finally sided with the turtles, I would feel safe. Looks like I was wrong. I held back a sharp scared gasp as I felt something, I forced myself to open an eye. It was dark, pitch black dark, I strained my eyes through the darkness, but I couldn't see anything. Didn't matter, it turned out to just be my imagination anyways

I held back a soft whimper as I practically crushed my pillow. Why were the sewers so dark...

I took a deep breath in and out as I carefully felt around the dark room I was in. I sighed with relief as I felt a knob of the door, then I slowly opened it, I walked through and frowned, it was still dark, even with the faint light of the dojo.

I shut my eyes tight as I heard the soft snoring of Raph, who was in the room next to the one that I was in. After I calmed my nerves I silently felt my way around the lair. I felt another door, biting my lip, maybe this one would have a light?

As I opened the door just a crack, and peered in I quickly shut it, I thought I saw something move in there, and I didn't want to find out what. "Gr-great..." I mumbled to myself, I shivered, maybe I should have just stayed in my room...

I froze in place as I heard steps from behind me. I wanted to scream, but I was too afraid. I closed my eyes as I shook slightly, holding my breath.

"Kailee...?" I heard a familiar voice. I blinked open my eyes, slowly turning around I saw Mikey, I noticed that the light was on finally. "Why are you out of your room in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Why are you out of your room?" I asked back, crossing my arms. Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Got hungry." He replied. "Now your turn."

I glanced back at the empty room I had opened before, where I had seen the shadow. "I..." I trailed off, I didn't want to admit it.

"Well?" Mikey pressed on, curiosity showed in his eyes.

"I-" I stopped mid sentence as the lights shut off. I pressed my hand over my mouth as I let out a muffled scream. My eyes widen as I felt something touch my shoulder, then I panicked, I finally let out a scream of terror as I whipped around, kicking whatever had grabbed me and I ran.

I ran to my room, quickly opening the door and I closed and locked it, then I ran to my bed, I buried my head into the pillow, letting out sharp breaths. I couldn't take it, I wish I was still in my old room, where I had my sisters with me, I hated the dark. No, I was _terrified_.

I froze as someone kicked down the door, I calmed down when I saw the masks of the turtles. "What happened?!" Donnie asked, his Bo staff in hand. I sat up straight, glancing around. "Nothing." I lied, shifting uncomfortably in my bed.

Leo stared at me for a few moments, before he put his two katanas aside cautiously. "Are you sure Kailee? We heard a scream-" Leo began.

"She said she is fine, Leo, leave it be."

Leo turned his gaze shockingly at his brother, Mikey.

"Mikey you shell-brain, we all heard the scream!" Raph argued.

"Kailee said she is _fine _Raph!" Mikey argued back, his tone serious, which only shocked his brothers more.

"If you say so, Mikey..." Leo said slowly, glancing back at me carefully studying my expression, but I kept a straight face on the whole time. Then the three brothers slowly left and went back to their rooms. Mikey began to walk back, but he turned around and walked over to me.

"So, that's why I saw you out there." He whispered, sitting down beside me. I looked away, slightly ashamed and I faintly nodded my head.

My eyes widen as I felt Mikey's arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a big hug. "Mi-mikey?" I breathed hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Mikey apologized before he let go. I twiddle with my fingers as an awkward silence took place.

"I'll keep your secret safe." Mikey whispered.

I looked at him. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

"You know, that kick you threw at me hurt."

I rolled my eyes mentally. "Of course it did." I said, grabbing my pillow and lightly smacking Mikey in the face with it. Mikey stared dumbfounded at me, but a grin grew on his face.

"Your so weird, Mikey." I mumbled, but a slight smile appeared for a short time. Mikey shrugged.

"Yeah, that's me, but it makes everyone happy, including you."


	2. Short Time With Cleo

**Shay- Yeah, this one doesn't have the POVs. Hope you all enjoy this one! I had fun writing it. Oh and thank you Cat Girl for the OC! I will hopefully start using her in the next One-shot!**

* * *

"WHAT?! No way am I babysitting that brat!"

"Please Raphie! I have to go and... _study._" Serena said with a shudder. "My parents are also on a business trip, so I can't watch over her today."

"I said no, Serena!" Raph growled, crossing his arms.

Serena's lower lip quivered slightly. "_Pleeaasseeee!" _Serena practically begged, clapping her hands together like she was praying. "It'll mean so much to me."

Raph gazed at Serena, studying her expression. Why did Serena do this to him? Looking at him with those chocolate-brown eyes. "Fine!" Raph finally caved in, his arms going back to his sides.

Serena's eyes widen happily as she jumped slightly. "Thank you so. so much Raphie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Raphs neck and pecking his cheek, then she let go. Walking to the playpen, which Serena had begged Master Splinter to make for Cleo when Serena had to bring her to the lair for '_reasons'_. Serena grabbed her slowly growing babysit and cradled her as she walked back over to Raph.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her at all times!" Serena said with a smile as she gave Cleo to Raph.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Bye!" Serena waved her hand slightly as she walked out of the lair.

* * *

Raph had a bored expression planted on his face, one of his hands holding his head. Cleo stared back at him with her brown eyes.

"Waff?"

Raph rolled his eyes, was this the only thing this kid could say? "Thought a baby's first word was Mom." He said, mainly to himself. Cleo tilted her head.

"Waff!"

"What?" Raph growled.

Cleo looked at her hands then put them up to her face, covering her eyes, which made Raph quite confused. Then, small hands moved out of her eyes, and she gave out a cute shocked expression.

"Waff!" Cleo squealed happily as she reached out her hands for him, like he had disappeared for a long time.

"You confuse me, kid." Raph said, shaking his head. Cleo simply giggled as she started messing with her toes, wiggling them around. 'At least babies can entertain themselves.' Raph thought as he stared at the distracted Cleo.

Raph looked around, why couldn't Serena bother one of his brothers? He began to think of reasons why Serena would have chosen him to watch her baby sister, Leo would have been a better choice than him for sure.

Suddenly Raph's stomach began to growl. "Come on, let's go get some pizza." Raph said to Cleo as he picked her up. Cleo giggled as she reached her hands up for Raph's face.

"Not the face, kid." Raph growled, using his free hand to pull Cleo's hands away from his face, then he walked into the kitchen. He put Cleo down then turned to the fridge.

Not a minute passed when Raph turned his head with a slice of pizza in hands. His eyes widen when he didn't see Cleo anywhere in the kitchen.

"Cleo, where did you go?" He called, no answer. Raph crossed his arms as he huffed. "Alright little creepy kid, this ain't funny." He said frowning, he began to walk around, he poked his head in the dojo and peered around.

"Looking for someone?"

Raph almost jumped as he turned around to stare at his father, who was holding the small baby in his paws. "Se-sensei?" Raph stuttered, he then looked at Cleo with a look that supposed to tell her it was her fault.

Cleo just tilted her head in confusion and began to laugh as she waved her arms in the air as a response. Raph pressed his hand against his forehead and groaned.

"You must keep a better watch on Serena's little sister, she could have gotten hurt." Master Splinter said sternly, but his eyes glinted with a bit of humor as he gave the small child to Raph.

"Hai, sensei..." Raph murmured, hanging his head.

* * *

Serena walked back into the lair, then looked around. "Raphie!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Then the red-banded turtle walked out, holding Cleo in his arms, she had what looked like a red bandanna clutched in her hands swaying it back and forth giggling. Serena smiled.

"Aww you gave her a red bandanna, that's so sweet of you Raphie!" Serena cooed, taking Cleo into her arms. Raph crossed his arms.

"More like she took it from me." he said, frowning.

"Thank you so much for watching her for me!" She continued, ignoring his comment, then she leaned in and gave him another quick peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, Raphie!" She said, turning around and walking out of the Lair.

Raph stood there silently.

"Awww, Raph's _girlfriend_ kissed him twice in one day!" Mikey teased, coming out of nowhere. Raph turned around and gave a death glare towards him.

"MIKEEYYYY!" Raph yelled as he began to chase him around the lair.

* * *

**Serena- *Giggles* Aww how cute!**

**Raph- ...I'm out, see ya! *runs off***


End file.
